


Contrast

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If Manjoume's going to be trapped in the spirit world, he's going to be trapped to the best of his ability.





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> starting 2018 off right baby

He was getting better at it. Manjoume always strove to be the best, and while this wasn't exactly what he had in mind, at least he knew he was good at it. Neos didn't seem to speak at all – it, or he, just gave low rumbles of either warning or pleasure, and it was only the latter he was hearing as Manjoume kept at it. His pale cheeks would turn faintly pink from, of all things, the distinct _oh yes more_ rumblings from above as the duel monster's large hand guided Manjoume's movements. Not that he needed the help, these days – he could do it without focusing on it, letting his mind wander instead, except when Neos's version of praise and encouragement sent thrills through his whole body. Absurd as it was, Manjoume was not used to being praised for his actual work rather than simply being who he was. The knowledge that Neos absolutely did not care about his family's wealth or status somehow made it better, more bearable. A grunt from above was all the warning he would receive for Manjoume to brace himself against those thick white thighs before Neos pushed all the way into his mouth – Manjoume didn't sputter or gag, but it was a near thing – before release.

Manjoume swallowed. He'd learned what Neos liked, and the approving rumble followed by an almost affectionate ruffle through his hair before the hand was taken away let him know he'd done his job well.

Things could be worse, he supposed, as he sat back, waiting for silent permission before he wiped stray fluids from his mouth. Neos was not cruel or violent, although here in the realm of Duel Monsters it hardly needed to be against a mere human, especially one who could practically feel its power radiating like an aura. At first it had been humiliating, but now Manjoume was used enough to it to not be too concerned about basically being owned by the great, vaguely human-shaped creature – at least it didn't want to kill him or eat him. He wouldn't have to worry about fending for himself out here. Neos ruled the roost in this particular area of the spirit world, full of fellow Elemental Heroes and strange little creatures that all revered it as their leader. Even if something came along that was more powerful than Neos's base form, it could fuse with one of its subjects to overcome the threat. Really, the worst damage was to Manjoume's pride and ego, that one of _Judai's_ monsters was the one keeping him safe while he was trapped here. The Ojamas had all hurried off to find help, because heavens knew they were useless on their own at finding a way back to his own world, but he hadn't heard from them in a while and he was starting to wonder if either he'd been abandoned or if something had eaten them after all, and whether he was sorry or not about it if that was the case.

Neos nodded imperiously at him and Manjoume stood up, brushing the gray dust that permeated everywhere in this place off of his tattered dark coat. They must have made a sight together, this huge, luminescent being, and the bedraggled sex toy that barely came up to its waist. Neos was _far_ too tall – Judai must be overcompensating. Both on the height and the huge cock, Manjoume mentally sniggered to himself, as he followed his master out from their secluded little area and back into the gloom.


End file.
